


Pressure

by cresselia8themoon



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Spoilers for The Phineas And Ferb Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresselia8themoon/pseuds/cresselia8themoon
Summary: This oneshot is an alternate take on a certain scene.





	Pressure

It was only a matter of time before everyone’s temper boiled over, Perry thought as Heinz stormed down a grassy trail. He elected to not get involved in whatever personal issues Cavendish and Dakota had, since it was obvious they had a lot to work out. Orton just stared down at his notepad, his fingers curling around the paper in frustration. 

They had to get back to the mainland. The city was in trouble. His family was in danger. Perry and Heinz had resorted to passing a hot sauce packet to each other in order to starve off the stress. But Perry remembered the tension in Heinz’s knuckles as their hands touched, knowing that he had no idea what to do with the concept of being a successful genius who was supposedly revered by time travelers everywhere. 

Perry had seen what a successful and famous Heinz Doofenshmirtz could do. The power had gone to his head and he became demanding, cruel, and merciless. 

Cavendish had no idea what he was doing. He had no idea what he was asking for. What gave him the right to barge into someone’s house and demand they fix a problem that wasn’t theirs to begin with? 

Was this Professor Time guy really as benevolent as Cavendish made him out to be? 

Perry found that hard to believe. 

He stood pointedly in front of Cavendish, getting his attention with a sharp chatter. “And just what do you want?” Cavendish muttered. 

Perry delivered a swift kick to Cavendish’s shin, taking in some satisfaction as he clutched his leg in pain. 

Then Perry took off. Heinz needed him after all.  

* * *

 

Thankfully, Heinz hadn’t wandered too far. He’d stayed on a dirt trail for the most part. Perry found him kneeling in front of a smoking dead plant, an open can of orange soda in his hand. 

“Okay, now that’s environment. No wonder they banned this stuff,” Heinz remarked to nobody in particular. Perry chirped quietly to get his attention. “Oh, Perry the Platypus. You find this whole thing just as weird too, huh?” 

Perry nodded. He had no argument there. 

Heinz took a sip from his can, then stared down at the label. “I thought so. I have to wonder what that overgrown leprechaun’s thought process was. Hey, lemme break into this random guy’s house cause he’s totally this awesome genius who’s popular enough to have brand name chips and underwear. Okay, the underwear thing is still disturbing no matter how you think about it.” 

Perry raised an eyebrow. 

“I had those platypus boxers way before I met you!” Heinz protested. “It was just a coincidence, so that doesn’t count.” 

It didn’t take long before the heavy atmosphere returned though. Perry sat next to Heinz, wondering how he could possibly let him know that he didn’t need to fulfill the high expectations of anybody. 

“And I thought being a lawn gnome was a lot of pressure. One wrong move, or any move at all really, and your entire family gets cooked in a witch’s oven,” Heinz mumbled. “I don’t understand. I thought I had everything I wanted that’s not the Tri-State Area.” 

His hand tightened around the empty soda can, and he stalked towards the vegetation growing on a steep cliff that overlooked the ocean. Then he pitched the can as hard as he could. It bounced several times against the soil before finally rolling into the crashing waves below. 

Perry let Heinz take his hand, pressing gently to reassure him. “The universe has a pretty bad sense of humor. Let’s allow the punching bag to feel good about himself for once, then take that away and make the fate of the world rest on him,” Heinz said, staring at the ground. 

He supposed unreasonable expectations would always spring up. But after all they’d been through, the Professor Time nonsense seemed like a slap to the face. 

Heinz was right. It wasn’t fair. 

But there were multiple ways to find a solution. Forget Professor Time. They could figure out another method to defeat the Pistachions. Before Perry could figure out a way to convey that to Heinz, a twig snapped in the bushes behind them. 

Perry instantly got into a fighting stance. 

“Who’s there?” Heinz yelped, adopting a ridiculous looking crane pose. 

Perry made a mental note to teach Heinz defensive positions that would benefit him in a fight. 

“Sorry I scared you,” Orton said sheepishly. He held up a notepad with a ton of scribbles. “I was just listening in and I thought it would be fascinating to place a relationship like yours into Dr. Zone. You know, if it ever comes to fruition.” 

“You better be careful with that,” Heinz warned. “I tried the whole pitching a show thing already. If the producer thinks you should add a girlfriend, bail out so they don’t compromise your artistic integrity.” 

Orton chuckled dryly. “I’ll keep that in mind if this Dr. Zone thing ever takes off. Imagine, the son of a zoning commissioner becoming a national treasure. Ridiculous, isn’t it?”

Perry rolled his eyes. It sounded downright mundane compared to the stuff he witnessed. 

“Yeah, I agree with Perry the Platypus here. Have you been living under a rock this entire time?” Heinz said. Orton blinked at him, his mouth open slightly as he tried to process that statement. 

“But I have to write what I know,” Orton repeated. “And what I knew was my father’s company. Until today, of course.” 

Heinz scoffed at that. “Yeah, great bit of advice there. Don’t you think that’s limiting your creative juices?” 

Orton flipped through his notes, realization dawning in his eyes.

“Great, well, revealing all our insecurities to each other has left me craving some orange soda,” Heinz declared. “Maybe there’s a tropical stand somewhere on this island. I don’t know if they’ll have your oolong tea, Perry the Platypus. You’ll probably have to make do with whatever they’ve got.” 

Heinz passed by Orton, who was still lost in his own world. Perry tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. 

“Huh, what?” Orton jolted as he wildly looked around. “Oh, it’s just you.” 

Perry nodded, then helped Orton to his feet and led him to the dirt path. 

“So, how do you two know each other?” Orton asked curiously, clicking his pen as he prepared to take more notes. 

Heinz grinned. “It all started when I decided to get my picture taken. It was the-uh, you know I feel like this would be better with musical accompaniment. I can’t really get into the whole narration thing without it. And I don’t have that hippie band backing me up on this.” 

Before Orton could question this, Perry noticed something light brown sticking out from the roots of a tree. He pulled it out, briefly wondering why there was a random ukelele lying around before dismissing it. He strummed it, making sure the strings were tight.

“You’ll be my backup?” Heinz asked. Perry nodded and strummed faster. “Great! My neme neme, ooh my neme neme-” 

Orton frantically scribbled as he tried to keep pace with the music. 

Perry smiled as Heinz launched into the first verse. He knew everything would work out in time. That’s the way it’s always been, and he saw no reason for that to change. 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the crossover, but the one issue I had with it is that Perry didn't go after Heinz on the Island. So I wrote my own.


End file.
